


What Peace Means

by Nuanta



Series: Tragedy and Time [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Politics, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuanta/pseuds/Nuanta
Summary: After the war, Dimitri and Dedue absconded to Duscur to give Dimitri time to recover before he took the throne. Now, thrust back into a position of leadership, Dimitri struggles to build the peaceful world he wishes for. And it's always a little harder when his beloved is away.Written for Cherished zine! Reads as a standalone.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Tragedy and Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173845
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	What Peace Means

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to finally share the piece I wrote for the absolutely beautiful Cherished zine. It was such an incredible project and I'm so grateful that I had the chance to imagine a postgame future for Dimitri and Dedue. It inevitably ended up fitting in with my headcanons for the distant future of my fic Come Alive, Come Undone. But the actual intended sequel fell in between the two, so even though I had the go-ahead to post this piece a couple months ago, I wanted to get that out first. But my compulsion to post chronologically aside, we're finally here!
> 
> Absolutely zero worries if you haven't read the previous fics. Because this was a zine piece, it was entirely meant to read as a standalone, and serve as a little easter egg for those familiar with my previous works.
> 
> Special thanks to the Cherished zine mods for giving me such a wonderful opportunity to be part of something amazing. Another to [@unrivalling](https://twitter.com/unrivalling), who exchanged beta reads with me - it was a blast sharing in this with you.

The sun beamed through the windows of Fhirdiad’s council chambers, catching Dimitri directly in the face. He winced as spots danced across his vision, brought an arm out in front of him as a shield. Normally he would have welcomed the emergence of the sun from behind the clouds, especially during meetings that extended laboriously over hours on end, but Ingrid was speaking, and now Dimitri had completely lost track of her proposal. 

“…do you think, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri jolted. “I’m terribly sorry,” he said, hoping he didn’t look as sheepish as he felt. “Could you please repeat that last bit?” 

There was a low groan followed by a sharp grunt from across the table—Felix, he surmised, due in part to Sylvain—but if anyone else disapproved, they did not show it. 

Ingrid restarted her speech with all the confidence her title granted her, boosted by her natural ability. Sometimes Dimitri envied her in that, the way all heads turned to her with a respect that felt much more earned than his own. 

And, well—she had earned that respect tenfold, with the way she’d carried herself and the Kingdom in Dimitri’s absence after the war. Sylvain and Felix too. Faerghus had learned to thrive again because of their collective efforts. 

Which was why they were here now, locked in these endless discussions.

But before Ingrid could finish, there was a knock on the doors. They swung open, revealing two figures of vastly different heights and countenance, framed in shadow from the force of the sun, and Dimitri had to squint to make out the wearers of those muted leathers and makeshift travel armor to none other than—

“Sir Ubert, Sir Molinaro, you’ve returned!” Ingrid exclaimed, and this was where Dimitri felt such a kinship with her, that they shared the same distracted excitement at the return of their proudest knights, and two of their favorite people.

“Forgive us for our late arrival,” Dedue said, the low rumble of his voice reaching down into Dimitri’s core and filling him with a warmth he’d missed so dearly these past few months. And oh, wasn’t he a welcome sight: tall and broad, an unmistakable presence met with years of esteem overdue; his visage, scars present but ever-fading, deep green eyes with depths Dimitri longed to lose himself in; his hair, slightly disheveled from travel, tied in a tail resting over his shoulder. Dimitri could have sworn it had been shorter than that. He wondered what he would feel when he twirled it around his fingers, if it would be its usual silk, or coarsened from his journeys. 

“We’d hoped to make it back in time for this,” Ashe added, and what he lacked in stature he more than made up for in exuberance, in captivating endearment. “Please, don’t worry about bringing us up to speed. We can figure things out.”

“Quite fortuitous timing,” Sylvain broke in with a smile, looking back between the new arrivals and the council table. “I was actually about to point out to His Majesty that we’re nearing midday. Wouldn’t this be a good time to adjourn for lunch?”

All eyes turned to Dimitri while his fixed upon Dedue’s. He could see everyone’s gazes in his periphery, could feel the heated weight of their expectant stares. It was a perfect setup, a window of opportunity for him and Dedue. Three long months of sleeping in an empty bed, and Dimitri had almost forgotten what it was like to have that solid body against his own, warming him through the night, protective and strong. Under the guise of briefing him of the situation, Dimitri could take his time with Dedue, reacquaint himself with the feel of Dedue’s arms around his shoulders, holding him close, dropping tender kisses along his brow in a bubble of safety—

The council members harbored their opinions and judgements. If Dimitri wanted his dream of a Faerghus governed by a series of elected advisors to truly bear fruit, he had to convince them of its worth. His time spent in Duscur after the war had solidified his desire, and with Ashe and Dedue spearheading the reconciliation to great acclaim, the seeds had already been sown. Now, he had to work to help them flourish.

After all, Faerghus had thrived in Dimitri’s absence thanks to selfless partnership and trust. He was certain he would never have been able to achieve such postwar recovery had he taken up the throne immediately following the fall of Enbarr. The widespread collaborative efforts of many had achieved what a singular leader could not.

The sun retreated behind clouds once more, granting Dimitri a well-sought reprieve. There was no time to entertain selfish desires.

Dimitri cleared his throat and said, “Let us continue for now, if you are all comfortable. It would be best to not leave certain matters unresolved.”

Murmurs of approval and assent followed, and the relief at having handled this correctly weighed heavily in Dimitri’s stomach. Across the table, Ashe and Dedue settled into empty seats. Dedue was looking at him, not unkindly, merely taking stock. Dimitri permitted himself a smile, and when the corners of Dedue’s mouth quirked upwards in response, the stone in his gut dissipated.

Ingrid reiterated her point, and the debates continued.

These meetings were always overwhelming, but today’s felt _stifling_. Council members argued over how to divide territory, how to establish a fair voting system for its citizens, and Dimitri very quickly realized how daunting the task would be now that further research was required.

Still, he would not be deterred. When Count Charon questioned the viability of their plans for the umpteenth time, Dimitri rubbed the heel of his hand into his good eye before rolling his shoulders back and straightening in his seat to repeat his ardent case.

At some point, Dimitri caught himself drifting. Blinked back into awareness to find himself fixated on Dedue. Quickly looked away, sharpened his senses until he could focus on the current speaker. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought that perhaps Dedue was staring back. But it might have only been a trick of the mind.

Time passed. The sun did not break free from the clouds again, yet Dimitri’s head pounded the same way it would if he stayed out in the sun too long on a clear summer’s day. But summer was over, and colder weather was slowly blanketing the land. It would only be another month or two before winter’s chill set in.

Dimitri barely registered when the proposal to break for lunch was approved. Had it been Sylvain’s suggestion again? It might have been. But suddenly the room was filled with the clattering and sliding of wood as people rose from their chairs, dissonant voices echoing in the chamber, penetrating his skull. He remained in his seat a moment longer, taking slow, deep breaths, before finally rising and making for the doorway. 

Dedue met him there. “It is good to see you,” he said simply. 

It brought the tiniest of thrills, that while Dedue wouldn’t refer to him by name surrounded by so many important people, he at least would not use his title. “And you,” he said on an exhale. “I trust the goodwill mission went well?”

“Indeed,” Dedue nodded. “It was nice to spend some extended time there, but I am happy to be back.”

“I am happy to see you back,” Dimitri returned, the pressure in his chest loosening once more. 

Dedue afforded him a small smile, one of those private smiles that he reserved only for him. Then he cocked his head towards the hall. “Shall we?”

Dimitri’s heart sank as the various inconsistencies from the morning’s discussions spun in his head, the looming problems that needed solving. 

“Ah,” said Dimitri. “I’m afraid we’ve been unlucky in our timing. As you’ve no doubt heard, there is still so much to be done. I think I must use this time to go over some papers in my office.” 

Dedue’s eyebrows furrowed, just a tad. Council members were bustling around them still, but Dedue nevertheless raised his hand and clamped it on Dimitri’s shoulder.

Something about that firm yet gentle grip, so familiar and grounding and missing from the past few months, something just snapped like a twig within Dimitri and he felt himself damn near buckle on his feet. Suddenly his shoulders were relaxing as the tension bled out of him in so much excess, because he hadn’t experienced this in so long and he’d _missed_ this so much— 

Dedue said, “At least allow me to bring you something to eat,” and it was all Dimitri could do to keep himself from sobbing through his teeth. 

But before Dimitri could compose himself enough to answer, Dedue leaned in close and murmured, so low only he could hear, “Dimitri. How about we take lunch together in our chambers instead?” 

Dimitri swallowed hard. Perhaps a stronger man than he could resist this temptation, warm and full and everything he wanted—but it had been so long. And there was no mistaking the sincerity in Dedue’s gaze, the twin desires they shared. 

He nodded, and Dedue released his shoulder. “You go on ahead,” Dedue suggested. “I’ll fetch us something from the kitchens.” A swift smile, and then Dedue turned and strode from the room. 

In the absence of Dedue’s touch, brief as it was, Dimitri’s skin began to crawl, prickling all the little hairs to stand at attention, desperately reaching to reclaim what was lost. But the promise of fulfillment awaited, if he could just be patient for a little bit longer. 

He shook himself over and made his way down the hall, stopping at his office along the way, ostensibly so he could bring a stack of documents to his room, a front to hide the guilt of indulgence. 

He made it to their chambers first, so he sat himself at the parlor table and began sifting through the papers. Only, his mind could barely register any of the writing on the page, because anticipation was thrumming too intensely in his veins. He slapped the papers down on the table and sighed heavily. Retreated to their inner rooms and sprawled face-first across the bed instead.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he heard the telltale click of the door opening and closing, and Dedue’s footsteps padding over. Dimitri bolted upright off the bed, positively vibrating, his nerves singing _at last_ , and when Dedue entered the bedroom carrying a covered silver tray, it was all Dimitri could do to keep from leaping for him. 

Dedue carefully deposited the tray on the dresser and enclosed upon Dimitri with his arms outstretched. 

Dimitri melted into his embrace, tears stinging his eye almost immediately, so profound was the wash of relief that overpowered him in that moment. Dedue was back—really back, not just a figment of imagination or dreaming where the slightest noise had morphed into the rhythm of his return—and he was here, and warm, and present, enough to soothe the restless creature thrashing within his ribcage, struggling to support the weight of a new world. 

And in this moment, Dimitri could not have ever hoped to contain his admission: “I just want you to envelop me.” 

Dedue’s lips pressed against his forehead, soft and lush, better than any of his daydreams, and he could feel the shape of Dedue’s smile. “I’m glad you could share that with me,” Dedue said approvingly. “I want that too.” 

Dimitri’s heart swooped deliriously as Dedue maneuvered them towards the edge of the bed, careful not to separate their bodies even an inch from one another. He arranged them such that Dedue sat on the edge with Dimitri curled in his lap, arms around Dedue’s neck. Dimitri’s head fit perfectly against the juncture of Dedue’s neck and shoulder, and this felt more like coming home than anytime he’d stepped into these chambers alone.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Dimitri mumbled into Dedue’s skin.

Dedue’s fingers traced soothing circles up and down Dimitri’s back. “And I you,” he answered. “Please, love, hush for now. I just want this.” 

Dimitri obliged willingly, closing his eye and letting himself drift in the comfort of Dedue’s caring touch. It imbued him with warmth, entering at each point of contact and slowly spreading to the rest of him, coursing through like the gentlest waves, full and overflowing. He absorbed all excess into himself, reminded himself that this was what peace meant. This was why it was all worthwhile. 

Eventually, Dimitri floated back to himself. Slowly craned his neck to kiss Dedue’s cheek. Dedue’s eyes fluttered open—Dimitri hadn’t realized he’d closed them—and he smiled warmly, tilting to kiss Dimitri full on the mouth. Dimitri returned it eagerly. 

“I’ve missed this too,” Dedue said when they pulled back, wiping the trail of saliva from the corner of Dimitri’s mouth. 

“I’ve missed so many things,” Dimitri admitted. “Even before, when you did something so simple as placing your hand on my shoulder, I—” He broke off, unsure of how to articulate something so vast. 

Dedue’s expression softened into one of understanding. “I found myself growing quite restless lately as well,” he said. “Sitting with you like this has confirmed for me that I was simply missing your touch.”

“It was awful,” Dimitri blurted, spurred by Dedue’s words. “I just wanted to be held.”

At that, Dedue’s grip tightened and he pulled Dimitri’s body even closer to his own. “I do not enjoy being away from you for so long, but nor would I relish resigning from my position.”

“I would never ask you to do that,” Dimitri gasped, horrified. “Your work is invaluable. It means the world to you, and to me as well.”

“I know,” Dedue reassured, running his fingers through Dimitri’s hair and massaging his scalp in the way that always made Dimitri sigh. “I am merely wondering if we should discuss possible ways to lessen the effects of my extended absences from the capital.” 

“That is a good idea,” Dimitri agreed, or at least, tried to, before he was interrupted by the traitorous growl of his stomach.

His cheeks burned, but Dedue’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled. “We shouldn’t neglect our lunch,” he said. “Are you all right to sit up straight for now?” 

He was loath to separate from Dedue, but the restless tingling beneath his skin had subsided, and he felt sated in a way he hadn’t in months. So Dimitri extricated himself from Dedue’s limbs and sat with his legs swinging over the edge of the bed while Dedue procured the tray. Dedue sat next to him, a solid line of warmth where their bodies connected from thigh to shoulder, and rested the tray jointly on their laps. He lifted the cloche and set it on the floor to reveal a selection of finger sandwiches, the first of which he lifted towards Dimitri’s mouth.

Dimitri broke into a smile and accepted the bite.

They would take turns feeding each other like this, side by side on the bed, until they’d consumed enough sustenance to tide them through the afternoon’s meetings. If there was time left, they would cuddle on the bed once more, perhaps speculating on future coping mechanisms, perhaps in blissful silence. 

So much of their future was still hanging in the air, an immense unknown. But Dimitri knew love and comfort and trust, and those would be the pillars to hold it up and make it the sweetest reward.

**Author's Note:**

> My vision for the future:   
> \- Dimitri helps establish more of an elected ruling council to give more power to the people.   
> \- Dedue and Ashe spearhead the reconciliation of Duscur.   
> \- Though not every single Blue Lions member is mentioned in the fic, they all help in their own way, and stepped up big time while Dimitri was away.   
> \- A little clarification: Ashe and Ingrid are platonic best friends.
> 
> This verse is officially complete now. Dimitri and Dedue are still learning how to better communicate their needs with each other, a continuation from the previous installment, but that will forever be an ongoing process, and should be in a healthy relationship, I feel. And they're at a secure enough point with each other and with the world that I am comfortable saying that here is where it ends. Whether or not you've read all of it, thank you so much for being part of this journey. It will always have a special place in my heart.
> 
> [@nuanta_fic](https://twitter.com/nuanta_fic)


End file.
